


Verdades Intrínsecas

by Seokieeya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Sad Ending, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokieeya/pseuds/Seokieeya
Summary: Há alguns anos, um vírus se encarregou de afundar a humanidade em um completo e irreversível inferno. Muitas pessoas perderam suas famílias, mas Kyungsoo ganhou uma inteirinha apenas para assisti-la sucumbir às trevas triunfantes.No entanto, ele se vê sem chão ao reconhecer o rosto de seu namorado avançando junto a multidão faminta. Insaciável. Fora de controle.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Verdades Intrínsecas

**Author's Note:**

> Oioiii~  
> Antes de começar, gostaria de avisar que o desenvolver da história trata o passado-presente em uma linha bem estreita. A maioria dos acontecimentos são descritos no passado pois é o Kyungsoo lembrando deles, tudo bem?  
> Eu tenho como objetivo escrever uma história que se passe em dias pós apocalípticos faz muuito tempo, porém eu nunca consegui desenvolver uma até então e estou realmente orgulhosa de mim mesma por ter conseguido dessa vez!  
> E sim, a história se passa na Rússia 🇷🇺 e eu falei algumas coisas sobre não ser um país para isso e aquilo... Mas nós sabemos que, hoje em dia, não é bem assim e é um país que precisa evoluir mais, assim como todos os outros!
> 
> Dito isso... Boa leitura ❤️

# Por Seokieeya

— Como é lá fora, Kyung? 

Estava sentado em frente ao grande muro, sentindo com os pés o pouco de grama que conseguiu encontrar por ali, não lembra bem quando achou que seria uma boa ideia sair do conforto de seu quarto para se expor ao ar gelado da noite soturna ou por quanto tempo esteve encarando a parede até ser interrompido. Unicamente consegue pescar em sua memória o quão difícil se tornou estar sozinho nos últimos dias.

— Você quer dizer como era antes do vírus vir a tona? 

Os olhos redondos e esbugalhados de Zoya brilhavam com curiosidade, tão inocentes e intensos como somente uma criança é capaz de transmitir. Ela deveria estar em sua cama, cuidando de sua família como uma garota crescida deve estar durante a noite, e Kyungsoo queria repreendê-la por ignorar tal conselho mas algo o impediu. Quiçá tenha sido sua atual fuga da solidão, e consequentemente dos monstros que habitam em si e esperam ansiosos por brechas para atacar, ou apenas fora o sorriso caloroso que lhe foi entregue o responsável por deixá-la ficar.

— Não. Como é lá fora? Eu não quero tentar imaginar como era antes, quero saber como é agora. — Explicou pacientemente, sequer dando ao rapaz uma mínima luz de que fazia essa mesma pergunta a todos que chegavam de longe.

É terrível, Kyungsoo quis dizer mas não teve coragem de fazê-lo.

Você vive com o constante aperto em seu âmago, como um aviso dos riscos e perigo espreitando cada movimento em falso. É silencioso, não existe mais a vida ocupando as ruas, as praças estão vazias e ninguém sai apenas para tomar um ar; É insólito mas ainda assim você se sente em casa, afinal seu cérebro pinta os mesmos prédios, becos e estabelecimentos em memórias distantes e distorcidas do lugar em que nasceu; Fatigante a necessidade de estar sempre atento, esperando por ataques de sua própria sombra, disposto a tomar decisões determinantes a sua sobrevivência e a dos que protege. 

E, não obstante, até então é intimamente tenebroso o anseio pelos gemidos e urros dos infectados vagando sem vida. Afinal, se você os ouve está pronto para se proteger, portanto a real ameaça está no silêncio, no quão imprevisível pode tornar-se.

— Iníquo, assim como todo o resto.

Para qualquer criança de cinco anos aquela pode ser um palavra tão remota quanto o homem de olhar perdido, todavia a garota já havia ouvido-a antes. Estava acostumada aos ímpares e excentricidade dos sobreviventes que, mesmo banhados no trauma e perturbação, não são diferente de nenhum outro por ali. 

Para Zoya, crescer como um passarinho preso em uma gaiola — mesmo que seja para sua segurança — é imerecido, já que assim como um ela almeja por ser capaz de voar. Entretanto, aquela foi a realidade que lhe foi entregue antes mesmo de nascer, ouviu dizer por aí que quando todo o caos se deu início ela ainda estava na barriga de sua mamãe e nem ousava imaginar o mundo de sangue e perda que iria presenciar desde muito pequena.

— É injusto por que você não pôde salvar o seu amigo? 

A culpa é toda de Kyungsoo, no fim das contas fora ele quem a deixou ficar, justo quando buscava se manter longe do remorso que parece corroer seus ossos em uma tortura longe de alcançar seu fim. De fato, é o único culpado por voltar aos velhos hábitos e remoer uma e outra vez o seu maior pecado em vida.

Era culpa de Kyungsoo e de mais ninguém.

Houve um tempo em que ele precisou se esforçar para enxergar as estrelas brilhando no céu negrume, as luzes da cidade costumava engoli-las com tamanha facilidade que se tornou mais natural que as esferas brilhosas a anos luz, mas agora basta olhar para a imensidão escurecida para encontrá-las espontâneas e com mais vida do que nunca. Também costumava associá-las a beleza intrínseca dos segredos do universo, passou muito tempo apenas conversando com elas como se ao fazê-lo estivesse se comunicando com um ser de luz distante e veemente. 

Hoje, por sua vez, tudo o que enxerga são os rostos daqueles que perdeu pelo caminho, os sorrisos e formas que se definharam até deixarem de existir. 

O amigo, ao qual Zoya se refere, amou as estrelas como Kyungsoo o amou. Única e intensamente, de tal forma que lhe roubava o ar dos pulmões e enchia o peito de alegria. 

Eles encontraram no céu um escape pouco provável enquanto tudo ao redor desabava, tinham juntos nas estrelas a esperança de que um dia tudo melhoraria, mesmo que esses picos de crença cega não durassem mais que alguns minutos, é a esses minutos que Kyungsoo quer se agarrar agora que o seu último companheiro não está mais ao seu lado.

— É injusto porque não podemos nos salvar, Zoya. 

Os poucos que aguentaram até agora lutam incessantemente para manter-se vivos, para salvar suas peles e proteger aos que amam, eles escolhem deixar de lado a única consequência possível apenas para se apoiar na ideia de viver um dia de cada vez. Kim Jongin era uma dessas pessoas, ele ignorava o conceito do destino traçado desde o início unicamente porque almejava se sentir no controle de sua própria existência. Sua queda, por outro lado, provou não só a Kyungsoo mas a todos aqueles que caminham na tênue linha até seus fins, que não há nessa realidade a alternativa de estarem salvos.

Como em um enorme e elaborado jogo, onde foi dado aos personagens a falsa percepção de que estão no controle e suas escolhas são encarregadas em os guiar entre finais e desfechos distintos. Quando na verdade, mesmo oculta por diversos mantos e camadas, existe apenas um resultado possível e não importa o quanto se empenhe em evitá-lo, é nele que todos acabam uma hora ou outra.

Certa vez, Murphy deixou isso claro, em sua lei tida por muitos como pessimista e caótica, quando disse que tudo o que tiver que dar errado, dará.

"Para cada estrela, imagino um mundo onde somos felizes juntos." 

"Bem, então são muitos mundos para imaginar. Qual deles é o seu preferido?"

De forma controversa e improvável, eles conseguiam encontrar motivos para estarem satisfeito contanto que tivessem um a outro. Mas a felicidade, porém, se tornou uma fantasia além. Jongin amou as estrelas pois via nelas desfechos diferentes para aquela relação, e Kyungsoo o amou por encontrar nele o pedaço de esperança e força de vontade que havia perdido.

"Todos eles me parecem ótimos comparados a esse, mas tenho que admitir que é aquele em você corresponde meus sentimentos desde o começo."

"Isso, definitivamente, deve ter te poupado muito esforço." 

"O Jongin desse mundo não imagina o quão é sortudo."

Eles estiveram fugindo durante todo o dia, em busca de um lugar seguro para passar a noite, enquanto continuavam procurando por pessoas dispostas a aceitá-los em um grupo de sobreviventes, afinal haviam aprendido que aquele não mais era tempo para individualismo. Até que esbarraram em uma casa na árvore, ela não pareceu muito segura antes mas resolveram arriscar pois o sol estava se pondo e logo seria hora dos mortos alcançarem seu ápice. 

Fora naquela casa surrada e fedida que Jongin e Kyungsoo conversaram pela primeira vez sobre as estrelas, imaginaram mundos e finais felizes para todos. O diálogo não durou muito, infelizmente, e logo estavam se apressando para descansar em turnos. No fim das contas, a noite eles se tornavam mais ágeis e propícios a seguir ruídos em busca de uma refeição. 

— Mas não estamos salvos aqui? — Zoya quis saber, arrancando o Do de seus desvaneios recheados de bons momentos que o assombram. — Mamãe diz que estaremos sempre seguros aqui.

Quem sabe até quando?

Talvez as mulheres e homens armados até onde conseguem, guardando os muros a fim de proteger aquela pequenina comunidade passe essa falsa sensação de segurança a garotinha, Kyungsoo consegue entender, mas ninguém ali estará seguro realmente. Não com a fome batendo a porta, o desespero e o sistema que insiste em se reerguer mesmo após afundar a humanidade em um completo inferno.

Naquele condomínio abandonado, localizado em terreno alto e que tornou-se de difícil acesso depois dos ataques militares, eles têm uma chance de sobreviver mais um bocado. Todavia mesmo ali, rodeados e protegidos por muros firmes, ainda correm perigo de ataque, se não do mal encarnado nos infectados — que ao menos estão preparado para lidar, com armas e bombas negociadas de forma ardilosa —, dos outros sobreviventes gananciosos que sonham em tomar o forte e acabar de vez com a concorrência por comida.

Antigamente, as pessoas matavam por dinheiro e poder, hoje elas se matam enquanto sonham com uma boa refeição e água limpa. 

Como em uma releitura do inferno pintado por Dante na Divina Comédia, as pessoas estão presas naquele círculo infinito de pungimento e mesmo que tenham momentos calmos, eles existem para relembrá-las de como era viver verdadeiramente.

Fora Junmyeon, seu melhor amigo do ensino médio, quem deu a idéia de se juntar a um grupo, alegando que, em suma, eles não possuíam o necessário para se manter por mais tempo. E é óbvio que todos concordaram plenamente, pois no fim de tudo, cada um dos seus amigos almejavam por resistir às trevas que assombram triunfante até hoje. 

Ele também aconselhou que pegassem um atalho, contrariando o aviso dado no rádio em uma manhã de terça-feira, mas era o mais velho, logo sabia o que estava fazendo. 

Foi ironia do destino que ele sequer pôde desfrutar dos resultados do seu plano meticulosamente pensado em cruzar a cidade até um abrigo resguardado, um detalhe em meio ao caos indomável que alavanca constantemente. Deixá-lo os guiar por aquele atalho duvidoso também é a primeira metanoia que Kyungsoo precisou colher em seu caminho, porque ele assistiu seu melhor amigo ser feito em pedaços e arrastado para longe por monstros ensanguentados. 

"Nós fizemos de tudo para salvá-lo." Jongin lhe consolou durante dias, mas as cenas em que corriam por suas vidas e lutavam contra os rostos desfigurados dos infectados até o desequilíbrio de Junmyeon e seu grito desesperado para que continuassem sem ele está enraizado em Kyungsoo, como o tormento está em cada canto daquele mundo.

O Do lembra de ter lido uma vez, ainda no ensino médio quando o seu único receio era engolir as informações dos livros didáticos a fim de tirar boas notas, que o tempo é uma simulação. Que passado, presente e futuro coincidem juntos como se fossem um. Ele também lembra de ter achado minimamente interessante a hipótese cética que sustenta o dualismo mente-corpo de Descartes, mas então se vê apegado a ideia e logo está desejando que o Kyungsoo do passado possa fazer novas escolhas e assim caminhar até uma realidade onde Junmyeon está ao seu lado, e junto a ele todos os outros que assistiu murchar até deixar de existir.

— Aqui está você! — Ouviu e reconheceu o alívio na voz da mulher vestida em roupas militares. — Você me deixou preocupada, querida.

— Desculpe, mas o Kyung estava aqui sozinho e você sempre diz que é perigoso andar sozinho — declarou a garotinha de cabelos loiros enquanto instruia a mãe a cumprimentar o rapaz, seu aceno mais pareceu um sorriso triste do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Como está se sentindo? 

Precisou ponderar algum tempo. Em dúvida se optaria por contar-lhe a verdade e, assim, se assemelhar a alguém digno de pena, ou se omitia a parte em que sente exatamente como um. 

— Ainda estou vivo, não se preocupe.

Não tinha a intenção de soar mal agradecido, não com as pessoas que o acudiram e deram abrigo. Mas ele ainda conseguia ouvir os rumores, assistia os olhares tortos em silêncio e nem mesmo pode culpar as outras pessoas, na maioria das vezes preocupadas com o rumo do asiático problemático. Contudo, o que ele realmente não pode é fingir que eles não existem pois, no fim das contas, lá estão eles.

Eles estiveram presentes quando Kyungsoo chegou, arruinado e limitado a perturbação, e continuam o seguindo persistentes por entre o labirinto que ergueu com sólidas paredes de metanoia. 

Porque mesmo que todos ali compartilhassem de histórias tristes de perdas repletas de dor, também queriam se meter na do garoto em luto. E mesmo que afirmassem com tanto vigor as suas boas intenções, elas cansavam o Do que sentia ser sugado ao mais fundo poço de lamúrias que o ser humano é capaz de chegar.

— Sabe, quando o meu irmão morreu eu achei que não conseguiria suportar. — Kyra mantinha a voz num sussurro de tão calma, tinha pedido que a filha voltasse para manter-se aquecida e agora ocupava seu lugar na grama rala. — Por um longo tempo, vivi para me lamentar e sofrer, revivendo em minha mente a forma abrupta como ele foi arrastado para longe de mim.

Kyungsoo mantinha-se firme enquanto observava a parede, havia se perdido na contagem que fazia internamente no intuito de não ceder e olhar para o céu soturno, portanto ainda se recusava a direcionar seu olhar para cima. Até porque, fazê-lo significa mergulhar ainda mais fundo nesse tsunami de saudade e pungimento.

— Mas então eu percebi que precisava ser forte, se não por mim, por minha filha. Entendi que nós não podemos mudar o passado e consertar os nossos erros, por mais condenáveis que eles sejam. Podemos nos fortalecer com eles e, assim, não voltar a cometê-los.

A pele bronzeada da mulher brilhava com as luzes que vinham das barracas atrás deles, eram poucas pois se tratavam de uma última opção para abrigar os enfermos que se multiplicaram assustadoramente nos últimos dias. Resultado de conflitos por munição e comida.

— Como você a fez ir embora? — perguntou antes que a líder daquele grupo de sobreviventes, que fez questão em desferir um aperto amigável em seu ombro ao levantar, pudesse se afastar demais para ouvi-lo. — A dor aguda e infinita que te faz desejar ter sido você no lugar dele?

Do Kyungsoo fez questão de virar para encarar os distantes olhos escuros, apenas porque queria vê-los brilhar em compadecimento e assim ter a resposta que previu com facilidade.

— Ela nunca foi embora, Do.

Acontece que, se no passado alguém um dia lhe dissesse que acabaria com medo de encarar o céu noturno, ele iria rir como se fosse uma velha piada sem sentido. Afinal sua paixão pelo cosmos veio muito antes de Jongin, tão antes que ele sente como se sempre estivesse consigo e é árduo tentar se imaginar sem essa característica. Mas as coisas mudaram tão drasticamente que ninguém mais é surpreendido por oscilações em seus próprios traços, Kyra certamente nunca cogitou se tornar líder de um grupo de sobreviventes em dias apocalípticos, tão pouco Kyungsoo imaginou que se apaixonaria gradativamente por alguém que conheceu em uma igreja.

Porque Kim Jongin costumava tocar bateria para fiéis religiosos em um enorme salão onde realizavam seus cultos, ele era bom naquilo, e fazia as noites incômodas de um jovem obrigado por sua mãe a ouvir homens e mulheres bem vestidos por horas um pouco mais toleráveis. E se não fosse pelo desagrado insistente em testemunhar formas ofensivas de pregação, que o impedia de pensar em outra coisa a não ser como fugir sem fazer muito alarde, Kyungsoo teria notado o interesse alheio mais cedo.

O que teria poupado muito esforço por parte de um Jongin empenhado em ter a atenção do garoto sempre aborrecido e sombrio.

"Não esperava te ver sem toda aquela sombra preta hoje." O Kim disse quando o convenceu a sair pela primeira vez, quando visitaram o museu Hermitage depois de Kyungsoo deixar escapar que nunca tivera a oportunidade.

"Digamos que só uso maquiagem em situações específicas."

Para a sua mãe ele era completamente desrespeitoso e petulante, mas aquela foi a forma que encontrou para expressar sua revolta em ser obrigado a ir a um lugar que tanto o fez mal. E pensar que ela partiu com memórias frescas de uma desavença que, justamente, tinha essa pauta.

"E não estou pronto para comprar briga com toda São Petersburgo."

Naquela tarde inusualmente fresca, apenas com resquícios do inverno impiedoso costumeiro, eles se permitiram conhecer mais um do outro e ainda assim, o Do não fazia ideia de que nutriria sentimentos ainda mais complexos que admiração pelo rapaz mais jovem. 

Já estava próximo de completar uma semana que Kyungsoo chegara ao abrigo, e não é como se ele se importasse em contar os dias ou algo assim, unicamente não conseguia largar a sensação de que fazia uma eternidade desde os acontecimentos que o trouxe até ali. Uma eternidade angustiante, que faz questão em passar lentamente apenas para que ele aproveite a amargura apavorante da lamentação sincera.

A grama, agora, sob seus pés é rara tal como seu repouso. Dormir se tornou uma tortura depois que os pesadelos se intensificaram, multiplicando o pânico e pranto descomunal que, antes mesmo do primeiro infectado voltar a vida, costumou ser corriqueiro. 

Kyungsoo tinha pesadelos com monstros, e eles eram medonhos, com tragédias e perdas. Mas atualmente é atormentado pelos rostos conhecidos resumidos a carne podre, pelos gritos de socorro de sua progenitora que saira para tomar um ar depois de discutir com o primogênito, pelos sangues e vísceras que assistiu escorrer em sua trajetória rumo a sobrevivência. 

E o pior de tudo, Kyungsoo os teme.

Tem tanto medo de voltar a vê-los que sequer se dá permissão de deitar em sua cama, e não é como se a consciência o deixasse em paz de qualquer jeito. Mas ele é um ser humano, precisa dormir como qualquer um, então ele repete para si mesmo que quando o cansaço vencer, precisa estar pronto para reviver momentos de pânico em sua própria mente.

O problema é que nunca estará pronto, mas se prepara quando acordado, se esforçando a acostumar que não está sozinho, não mais. Mesmo que os únicos que ele queria estar ao lado tenham partido, um a um.

"Você é a droga de um virgem convencido!" Baekhyun tinha um cigarro entre os dedos e um sorriso brincalhão no rosto, embora irritado. "Que, injustamente, é quem sabe mais sobre relacionamentos dentre meus amigos e sequer esteve em um."

"Não é tão difícil quando se está de fora, e também não é como se relacionamentos fossem tão imprevisíveis." O garoto de cabelos escarlates passava por problemas em se expressar para a sua namorada e, ironicamente, decidiu levar em consideração os conselhos de um Kyungsoo pateticamente inexperiente mas bom observador.

Eles estudaram juntos durante os dois primeiros anos do ensino médio inacabado, tinham Junmyeon como único amigo em comum porque o garoto mais velho não se esforçava para ser menos popular por entre os corredores do colégio. E Kyungsoo chegou a considerar o Byun como sua família, não aquela que o julga, repreende a todo momento e ninguém tem o controle sobre, mas aquela que escolhe ficar e o ajuda a reerguer.

Baekhyun estava em seu quarto, havia entrado escondido pela janela em uma noite fria e silenciosa, quando os primeiros ataques militares ocorreram. Eles compartilharam do medo enquanto ouviam as primeiras bombas, estavam tão espantados que a senhora Do nem mesmo ligou para o fato do filho rebelde da mulher que mais odiou no mundo estar sob seu teto. Ela os pegou pelas mãos e os abraçou debaixo do teto reforçado onde ficava a porta de um dos quartos, repetindo que ficariam seguros ali. 

Felizmente, a mulher era severa e não mentirosa.

Os pais de Baekhyun não tiveram a sorte de estarem em uma moradia deveras afastada dos ataques, eles moravam exatamente na região central de São Petersburgo e sofreram ao serem resumidos aos destroços.

Na rede de televisão, pouco antes de serem extintas no país, deram a notícia de que aquela fora a estratégia do governo para acabar de vez com um tal vírus que pouquíssimas pessoas estavam cientes. Um perigo invisível criado em laboratório que colocava em risco não só todo o sistema, mas a própria população. Essa informação serviu para a revolta dos russos que, acredite ou não, saíram para as ruas em protestos contra aqueles no poder. 

Kyungsoo não precisou ter assistido  The Walking Dead,  ou qualquer outro seriado com essa pauta, para entender que as aglomerações contribuíram para a propagação do mal que, mais na frente, iria afundar aquele mundo inteiro em cinzas e sangue. 

Junmyeon recorreu a família de Kyungsoo depois de assistir seu irmão mais velho, e único responsável legal, ser levado para longe por homens fardados sem um motivo coerente. Ele tinha Jongin e sua irmã mais nova consigo, estavam todos machucados e aflitos.

Muitas pessoas perderam seus familiares nos ataques, especialmente no primeiro pois ninguém o estava esperando, mas Kyungsoo ganhou uma família inteira em meio ao desespero.

"E os seus pais?" Ele quis saber.

"Estamos sozinhos. Porque você acha que eu toco em igrejas, afinal?" Aquela foi a primeira vez que Jongin se assemelhou a uma criança perdida aos olhos de Kyungsoo, e ele não gostou da sensação de inutilidade que corroeu seu corpo. "Esse não é um país para asiáticos, ou pessoas de cor, ou gays, ou mulheres livres. Estive juntando dinheiro por toda a minha vida e ainda assim fui condenado a ficar aqui, Kyungsoo."

Jina e Kai são como cópias um do outro, eles definitivamente são irmãos e as semelhanças só existem para reforçar essa idéia. A garota é um completo amor, se ocupou em ajudar a senhora Do com as refeições porque ela continuava a rejeitar a ajuda dos garotos, mas Kyungsoo não pôde deixar que ela fizesse esforço quando estava machucada, então fora ele quem se encarregou de ajudar os irmãos com seus ferimentos múltiplos.

Entretanto, eles toparam com o primeiro infectado e a senhora de cabelos escuros quem servira de refeição ao monstro faminto.

Kyungsoo não lembra bem quando os ataques se tornaram ainda mais agressivos, unicamente recorda da sorte que tiveram em buscar abrigo em uma construção afastada quando a sua própria desmoronou depois de tanto resistir. Ele já não reconhecia a cidade em que cresceu, tinha apenas os destroços e carros abandonados para lhe lembrar de como tudo costumava ser. 

Então, tão repentino como pôde, Baekhyun fora infectado. E eles ainda não estavam cientes do padrão, nunca haviam estado em uma situação parecida antes e tão pouco entendiam a forma como a doença se espalhava. No entanto, como os jovens que são, acreditaram que uma mordida ou arranhão se encarregaria de transferir as trevas a pessoa mais pura existente. 

Falharam miseravelmente, as altas informações arrecadadas em horas de maratonas de séries de terror não valeram de nada quando Byun Baekhyun passou a contorcer em dor, quando tudo o que queria era reencontrar a garota por quem era apaixonado.

Os delírios e gritos pedindo por socorro do monstro que ele próprio se tornava ecoaram pelos cômodos da casa abandonada por horas e horas. Seus ossos se contorciam por debaixo da pele fervente e, aos poucos, Baekhyun enlouquecia. Faminto. Insaciável. Fora de controle.

"Não podemos deixá-lo sofrer por mais tempo" disse Junmyeon, apreensivo.

"O que diabos está tentando dizer?!" Kyungsoo sentia-se preso entre duas possibilidades terríveis. Não aguentava assistir o declínio de um grande amigo e tão pouco queria abrir mão dele. 

"Você sabe o que estou tentando dizer, mas não pense que é fácil, ele é meu amigo também!" Suas mãos tremiam e o rosto inchado denunciava o pranto recorrente, Junmyeon também sofreu em tomar aquela decisão, no entanto Kyungsoo não enxergou sua dor. 

Quando menor, o Do assistiu uma palestra inteira sobre física quântica apenas porque queria, achou interessante uma teoria específica com base em um experimento irreal e durante anos esteve obcecado em tentar desvendar o máximo de realidades possíveis. Até que entendeu que, por mais que tentasse, as possibilidades eram infinitas e ele não passava de poeira em meio a todo um universo gigantesco, infinito. 

Não foi fácil fazer de Baekhyun o gato de Schrödinger daquele tempo e realidade, porque existia a possibilidade do seu amigo estar vivo e sã mesmo após o golpe impiedoso desferido em sua cabeça, não importa quanto sangue escorreu ou o quanto chorou nos braços de outros três em luto. Seria um mal entendido, um embaralhado de acontecimento inexplicáveis e irrealistas e Baekhyun viveria eterno, lindo. 

Assim, deveriam manter a caixa fechada para que o rapaz álacre de cabelos escarlates possa viver para sempre, mesmo que não se passe mais ar em seus pulmões ou pulse sangue em seu coração. 

Ele sequer pôde desculpar-se com sua amada, sequer teve a oportunidade de encontrá-la e dizer o que insistia em repetir quando bêbado, que sente muito por ter sido um babaca e que a ama como nunca amou ninguém.

— Kyungsoo? — A voz melódica e distante de Jina tratou de o despertar, arrancando-o da escuridão de sua mente exausta. — Kyungsoo, você precisa se alimentar, por favor.

Quando foi voltou para o quarto? Ou trocou de roupas? Sentia a cabeça doer e o cenário girava intensamente em um mal estar peculiar. 

— Eu fiquei tão assustada quando te encontrei naquele estado. — Ela insistia em mexer a sopa morna apenas para não encará-lo. — Você não faz ideia do quanto é importante para mim, Kyungsoo.

— Você ao menos consegue me olhar nos olhos. 

Não tardou para lembrar da dor intensa que sentiu naquela madrugada quando, ainda, encarava o muro distante. Do líquido espesso e quente que cuspiu em suas únicas peças de roupa, as últimas que sobraram de seu guarda-roupa. 

— Tem razão — disse, parando subitamente. — Eu não consigo.

Sentiu necessidade em rir com a sinceridade da garota, um riso dolorido. 

— Não consigo porque olhar para você costumava me lembrar dele, de todas as vezes que me acordou durante a noite porque estava animado demais para manter-se em silêncio depois de passar o dia com o sombrio e inteligente Kyungsoo. Olhar para você já me fez lembrar de todas as vezes em que o peguei agindo feito um bobão enquanto falava do cara intrigrante que conheceu na igreja, das vezes que o vi acordar com um sorriso no rosto porque teve um sonho estranho mas tudo bem porque o baixinho de óculos escuros estava nele.

— Jina, eu -

— Não, Kyungsoo. Está tudo bem olhar para você e ver ele. — Em algum momento, que o rapaz não percebeu bem qual, ela pôs as mãos sobre as suas. — Mas agora tudo o que eu vejo é alguém que precisa urgentemente de ajuda, eu sequer o reconheço. Acho que é por isso que olhar em seus olhos me dói tanto, porque apenas encontro resquícios de um Kyungsoo que me ajudou intensamente e sem exitar, mas que neguei ajuda quando mais precisou porque estive cega. E, agora, eu sinto muito. 

Jina o culpou pelo o que aconteceu, ela o xingou e afastou como ninguém, e por dias Kyungsoo aceitou, como uma cruz particular que foi amaldiçoado a carregar durante todo o resto de sua vida. Entretanto, aqui está ela: segurando suas mãos ternamente enquanto se esforça a olhar em seus olhos pois sente-se arrependida.

Se até ela, que o culpou com razão, e perdeu o irmão que a ajudou a crescer está disposta a estender-lhe a mão, significa que Kyungsoo deve ter finalmente alcançado o mais fundo poço de lamúrias que o ser humano é capaz de chegar.

— Parece bom — referiu-se a sopa esquecida sobre o móvel de madeira, pretendia apenas mudar de assunto enquanto se forçava a não ceder. Não queria demonstrar o quanto aquelas palavras ecoaram em si, o quão árduo segurava as lágrimas. — Você quem fez?

— Tive ajuda de Zoya.

— Então definitivamente está bom.

As cortinas, que estiveram paradas desde que Kyungsoo chegou, foram abertas e possibilitaram que a luz fraca do sol adentrasse o quartinho empoeirado.

Se Junmyeon estivesse ali, ele reclamaria de toda a poeira acumulada e o chamaria de imundo por não cuidar do lugar. Sua mãe tomaria a frente apenas para concordar com o mais velho, e muito provavelmente o ajudaria a pôr ordem no quartinho. Jongin, talvez, ficaria ao seu lado e alegaria que não estava tão ruim assim.  Mas, sem dúvidas, o obrigaria a tomar um banho frio no intuito de tanger para longe o cheiro azedo de quem não mais vê sentido nas pequenas coisas cotidianas. 

— Sabe, embora eu tenha dito coisas horríveis, eu não te culpo. 

Quiçá a garota de cabelos curtinhos esteja se livrado de um fardo ao soltar tais palavras, buscando se redimir pois sente-se obrigada, mas Kyungsoo não conseguiu não sentir-se um punhado mais leve após ouvi-la. 

Jina é a última da sua família, apesar de também ter sido a última a quem foi apresentado e conhecê-la tão pouco, ela trazia paz com seu rostinho bonito repleto de memórias antigas e, por vezes, amargas. Essa era a razão pela qual Kyungsoo não lutou pelo seu perdão, ele não conseguia fazê-la ficar apenas para decepciona-la outra vez. Então ele a deixou ir, pintando-o como o monstro naquela história.

Não teve a oportunidade de respondê-la, no entanto. O grito agudo do alarme fez com que os dois pulassem assustados. Ele a assistiu buscar por algo em suas gavetas, quando sequer sabia que existia uma arma por ali. 

— Estamos sendo atacados. — O rosto preocupado de Kyra logo apareceu na janela, ela tinha Zoya em seus braços e não pareceu fazer muito esforço ao entregar a garotinha a Jina, que encontrava-se extremamente calma. — Levem os enfermos aos carros fortes, estarão seguros lá.

— Mas e a senhora?! — Zoya quis saber, insistindo em segurá-la pela gola.

— Te encontro lá, querida. 

Bombas explodiam muros não muito longe dali, chamando os andantes para um banquete. Kyungsoo estava enjoado mas não exitou em pegar Zoya em seus braços quando Jina se encarregou em abrir caminho, acolhendo os sobreviventes desnorteados, os guiando ao local onde dezenas de carros esperavam para evacuar o abrigo.

"Não gritem! Só sigam em frente." Fora o que Junmyeon falou quando acabaram dando de cara com um grupo de infectados no caminho até ali, logo antes de dar a sua vida pela de Kyungsoo que comprometeu todo o plano ao não ser cauteloso o bastante. 

Também fora o que Jina gritou para os desesperados, talvez, sem perceber que causava uma imensa bagunça em um Do enfraquecido. 

— Sei que não é bom de mira, mas me prometa que vai fazer o possível. — Ela estendeu uma arma em sua direção, ele não teve outra opção a não ser concordar. Kyungsoo leu suas intenções no olhar cheio de determinação, e não lhe agradou a hipótese de deixá-la para trás. Mas ela fora mais rápida. — Você deve cuidar de Zoya e está muito fraco para aguentar toda essa fumaça por mais tempo.

— Eu não me importo, Jina! Não posso te deixar para trás, não como deixei os outros.

Não é com a fumaça que estou preocupado, e pode até ser egoísta, mas não me faça abrir mão de você. 

Toda a estrutura de um dos poucos apartamentos em pé foi colocada em risco por mais uma bomba, que explodiu em chamas e obrigou o Do a se proteger e proteger a garotinha chorosa em seus braços. Quando levantou, tossindo e com dificuldade de enxergar, sua amiga havia ido em encontro aos enfermos.

Enquanto avançava, com o coração apertado e dificuldade em respirar, Kyungsoo e Zoya foram expostos aos perigos de uma zona em guerra, eles também assistiram algumas pessoas sucumbir junto a destroços. No entanto, quando os primeiros infectados cruzaram o muro ao chão, eles viram cenas ainda mais horríveis.

— Não olhe.

O rapaz tinha apenas um objetivo: salvar Zoya. E precisou repetir algumas vezes para si mesmo quando sentiu as pernas vacilar, resultado da falta de sono e alimentação que vem prolongando em prol do seu próprio sucumbir.

E então ele correu.

Agarrado a garotinha assustada, Kyungsoo correu pois sua vida e a daquele serzinho amável e inteligente estavam em risco. E ele não queria se importar com o que acontecia a sua volta, estava tão próximo de completar seu objetivo, já conseguia ouvir a voz distante de seus companheiros buscando por ajudar os mais fracos.

Destroços caíram bem perto, tão perto que precisou proteger Zoya com seu próprio corpo. E tão logo quando a gravidade capacitou, eles estavam no chão. 

— Você está bem? 

— O meu braço, Kyung.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Não chora. — Era uma criança, no fim das contas, e por mais crescida que ela possa parecer as vezes, Zoya chorava alto assim como alguém de sua idade.

Apesar disso, precisaram voltar a avançar, estavam muito perto de conseguir. Logo ela poderia estar nos braços da mãe, como deve ser.

Mas a lei de Murphy pode ser considerada pessimista e problemática, porém tornou-se ainda mais clara para o Do quando ele reconheceu, ao longe, alguém avançando lentamente com a multidão. Faminto. Insaciável. Fora de controle.

Tudo o que tiver de dar errado, dará.

Sua única reação foi entregar Zoya a uma jovem encarregada de ajudar os sobreviventes a embarcarem em um dos carros de fuga. Não queria sentir-se mal em deixá-la com alguém que não fosse capaz de cuida-la, então fez questão em procurar um rosto conhecido para certificar-se de que ela estava, de fato, segura. 

Suas mãos tremiam, assim como cada parte de seu corpo exausto. A adrenalina ainda passeava em suas veias, tal como o medo e cada sentimento corrosivo fazia a tarefa de ir na direção oposta aos carros de fuga ainda mais difícil. Entretanto, Kyungsoo precisava ir de encontro aquele que perdeu na noite em que chegou naquele abrigo, agora, aos pedaços.

"Isso faz de nós namorados?" 

"Só se você quiser." Jongin respondeu em uma manhã silenciosa, tinham se entregado um ao outro pela primeira vez e desfrutavam de um momento apaixonante ao acordar.

Porque, mesmo após tanto esforço, ele e Jina foram os únicos entre sua família a conseguir chegar até ali. Sua mãe sequer pôde ajudar a planejar a busca por ajuda, com seu instinto de sobrevivência afiado, pois foi pega de surpresa; Baekhyun não conseguiu encontrar sua amada, com sua insistência e saudade infinita; Junmyeon não foi capaz de desfrutar dos resultados de seu plano meticulosamente pensado, mesmo após passar noites em claro esperando pelo momento certo; Mas Jongin… Jongin chegou tão estupidamente perto de atravessar os portões.

Porém, o Kim com seu amor incondicional e egoísmo em não querer ser aquele que assiste o namorado cair para sempre, condenou-se no lugar de Kyungsoo. 

E agora ele consegue entender que tudo contribuiu para aquele momento. Onde se vê sem chão ao encontrar o namorado, meio vivo, meio morto para um reconciliação.

Os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos de tanto apertar a arma dada por Jina, e é verdade que não era um bom atirador, então continuava a avançar e avançar. Sem se importar se aquele será seu último feito, ou se será devorado pelos monstros como sua mãe e Junmyeon foram. Tinha que fazer aquilo, não por ele pois ainda era medroso e egoísta, mas por Jongin e sua irmã que não merece passar pelo inferno que é reencontrar alguém que tanto amou naquela forma ensanguentada e podre.

"Admita, você é péssimo nisso." Jongin brincou, sorrindo enquanto o assistia tentar acertar as latinhas de cerveja mais a frente. Ele estava bonito com os cabelos bagunçados e com a luz fraca do sol beijando sua pele bronzeada.

"É essa espingarda velha que não ajuda em nada." 

"Você deveria tentar ser mais firme, Soo." Tinha os braços cruzados e um sorriso brincalhão, Kyungsoo pôde ver de canto. "Ou, talvez, eu poderia ir até aí e te ensinar."

"E quem você pensa que é para me ensinar? Sequer consegue atirar direito." 

"Sei melhor que você." Não importou se Kyungsoo dispensou sua ajuda, por orgulho, de qualquer jeito Jongin se posicionou bem atrás de si. Guiando suas mãos e braços até posições firmes, ensinando-o a usar o objeto que um dia que tanto o apavorou. "Não é mais fácil assim?"

Do Kyungsoo não queria acreditar em destino, em um fim premeditado, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir entre o pranto ao se tocar que usaria daquela ajuda distante contra o seu professor. 

Estava ciente da proximidade dos infectados que cambaleavam em sua direção, mas apenas um ocupava sua visão naquele momento. E então, com as mãos trêmulas, ele se esforçou para manter-se firme, como Jongin ensinou.

— Eu sinto muito que seja você no meu lugar. Eu sinto muito por te fazer esperar.

Apertou o gatilho uma, duas, três vezes. Então Jongin estava no chão, morto. E não ameaçava mais voltar.

— Kyung! 

Ajoelhado no mesmo chão que seu namorado jazia mais a frente, Kyungsoo sentia-se morrer. Ele estava pronto para virar destroços, enfim, nada mais importava além do fato de que fora ele o responsável pela morte daquele que tanto amou. 

— Kyung!

Então aquele seria seu fim? Ali, rodeado do mais puro caos, que sua existência explodiria feito poeira? 

— Kyungsoo! 

Braços magricelas lhe rodearam sem aviso prévio. Ele podia reconhecer aquelas mãos pequenas mesmo de olhos fechados, a última pessoa que imaginou que voltaria para o salvar. 

Zoya tinha um curativo não terminado no braço, mas sequer se importou com a dor quando apertou com toda a sua força o rapaz em um abraço desesperado.

— Está tudo bem. Não chora — disse em um sussurro, mas os dois já estavam entregues ao pranto antes mesmo daquele contato abrupto. 

"Mas então eu percebi que precisava ser forte, se não por mim, por minha filha. Entendi que nós não podemos mudar o passado e consertar os nossos erros, por mais condenáveis que eles sejam. Podemos nos fortalecer com eles e, assim, não voltar a cometê-los."

Ainda mais brusco que antes, um dos carros de fuga apareceu espalhando poeira por todos os lados. Ele se encarregou em esmagar os zumbis próximos às figuras ajoelhadas no chão ardente, e Kyungsoo só percebeu o que aconteceu quando Jina lhe estendeu a mão, angústia transbordando em sua voz exasperada. 

Por um momento, Do Kyungsoo esteve pronto para se entregar àquele fim hediondo e ordinário, contudo, sentiu que lhe foi dada a oportunidade de se redimir por suas falhas. E assim faria, se não por ele, por Zoya e Jina. E, talvez, Murphy não estivesse tão certo quanto ele mesmo acreditou. O rapaz não precisa do conhecimento de anos de pesquisa, buscando por resultados para provar tal hipótese, para chegar a conclusão que, as vezes, nem tudo o que tiver de dar errado, dará

**Author's Note:**

> Quero agradecer ao @exoplanetfanfic lá do tt pelo post de inspiração que acabou me ajudando a escrever essa fic... Obrigada!


End file.
